


Coming out

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Nathalie AU [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Nathalie is an OC, Unintentionally, being outed, kind of, this is an au of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: When a supposed harmless post starts a new wave of rumors, and Chris and Darren are forced to come out everything changes. But they can't just crawl under a rock and hide there until everything is over. They have work, and why does this have to happen the week before Elsie and A Tale of Magic?





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This is story 2 of 3. The third is also finished and ready to be published, but you might get it tomorrow because I'm gonna meet Chris today and I don't know if I'm gonna survive meeting him. Anyways, this is an AU of the original stories, dealing with how Chris and Darren's situation would have changed if they got outed in some ways. Other AU's in this series will deal with similar topics, or completely different ones, depending on what you would like to see.

** _ Former "Glee" Star Get's Outed in the Most Cutest Way Ever – His Partner Gets Shamed _ **

_ It was a surprise for everyone, when former "Glee" star Darren Criss did not attend this year's Emmy Award ceremony, despite being last year's winner. On Tuesday, Criss posted a video of him watching the Emmy's, during which his former co-star Nathalie Colfer won her first Emmy award at just 19 years. In Criss video, which he posted both on Instagram and Twitter, you first can see Patricia A.. giving her winning speech, but you then hear a young girl calling for her dad, telling him to hurry, so they don't miss Nathalie (Colfer). During this, the camera moves from the TV screen to the girl, passing a boy with dark curly hair sitting on the couch. The girl, with equal dark and curly hair, is seated between the boy and Criss. From somewhere else, you can here a man respond, that he:s back in just a second. The girl than notices that Criss is filming her and she tells him, he should focus on the TV. She calls him Papa. Criss didn't tag anybody in the video, and only put as capture "Watching this year Emmy with the family."A lot of people mentioned in the comment section, that both children looked a lot like Criss and that the voice sounded a lot like Chris Colfer's, Nathalie's adoptive father and also Criss former co-star. Since "Glee" had ended in 2015 a lot of people had speculated about the relationship between the two men, mainly because they used to be good friends on set and then ignored each other after the show ended.  _

_ A few hours after Criss posted the video, he posted some pictures of Nathalie Colfer in her Emmy dress. This time he tagged her. "Sadly @NathyColfer wouldn't let me take a picture of her in her PJ nor post it on social media, so you all are just getting pictures already dressed, even though she spends nearly the whole day in her PJ."  _

_ Fans pretty soon noticed, that both the first and last picture was not just taken on the same staircase, it was also the staircase, that was shown in the picture Chris Colfer posted the day before of Nathalie. This sparked the question if something was going on between Colfer and Criss. Neither of them said anything about it. Still, the fans speculations were confirmed when Colfer posted a picture of himself, his daughter, Criss, the two children from Criss' video and an infant in a restaurant on Wednesday with the caption: "Celebrating @NathyColfer's win with the family. We all are so proud of her."  _

_ The comments were enabled for this post, but this didn't stop fans and critics from asking questions and/or critique them at other posts. But Criss didn't come officially out until he was seen together with the young children and Colfer at a park on Thursday, where people claim, have heard both children call him Papa. It was then when Criss' management announced that he isn't signed under them anymore. On Friday, Criss himself announced, that he and his management team had gone separate ways and he has now a new management team and agent. He also said that he needed to go new ways, meaning that he would no longer be the owner of the bar "Tramp Stamp Grannys" and that he and Mia Swier aren't in a relationship. He ended his post by saying, that he was with somebody who makes him happier than he could ever imagine and tagging both Chris Colfer and Nathalie Colfer.  _

_ A lot of his fans were happy for him, a lot commented on his cute family because Criss had also posted a picture of his children, but a lot also threw hate at him and Colfer, saying Colfer had made him gay, and some even called them homophobic slurs.  _

_ Yesterday, Colfer posted a short video of Criss and his daughter, the man reading a book to the girl." They have been doing this for the last 8 years. Darren reading my newest book to Nathalie. Of course, she reads it later by herself, but the first time she hears it is from Darren. Love that some things never change." This post received mostly positive comments, but they're still where some, who dislike their relationship. Neither Criss nor Colfer's teams have given us a statement, but it's safe to say, that Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are in a relationship. What type of relationship is not know It could be that they are boyfriends or that they are married."  _

Nathalie put the magazine down, which she had been reading out loud to her parents and her boyfriend. They knew that it would land in the tabloids sooner or later when they started everything last week. They had known that there would be a backlash, that some people won't be happy, but they never expected this. This wasn't the only article. Since Wednesday there had been an online article; this was the first printed one that they had bought.

"So, what now?" Josh asked carefully. Even if he and Nathalie were only dating, he still was family, so it was no wonder that he was with them in that hotel room.

"We can't just ignore this. Not with the book tour starting soon. People know we both are in New York right now." Chris said. You could see, this situation was getting to him. Nathalie knew this wasn't how they had planned it. Sure, she didn't know how they planned on coming out one day, but this wasn't it.

It all had started with Darren drunk posting that Tuesday. Back then it wasn't that big of a deal, some rumors on social media, nothing bad. But then Chris had posted the pictures from the dinner, and everybody reacted. Taking the pictures down would have been useless since the damage was already being done and tabloids have written. Nathalie was sure, if she had known about it beforehand, she would have stopped them. They all, not just her parents, she too, had worked hard on keeping this secret for so long, sacrificed so many things.

"What if people are gonna ask questions, tomorrow and the following days? I know that those kinds of questions probably won't be asked during the interviews, but what about after? What about the people who will be waiting to see you afterward?" Josh asked. They all knew ignoring it would be anything but helpful.

Darren was about to replay when Nathalie's phone shipped up. The 19-year-old took a quick look, to make sure it wasn't anything important and wanted to put it away again when a second message popped up.

She opened her Instagram and began reading what was send to her. "Well, I don't think it will be a problem anymore. Dylan already solved it for us." She said, showing the message her friend sends her and the older Starkid members' Instagram post.

It was a video of Darren singing "Teenage Dream" in season 4 of Glee, while the caption read: "#tbt to when @darrencriss asked @chriscolfer to marry him with this song, at 6am on Chris' birthday. Well, the actual proposal was apparently over dinner. Both not his best moments. Anyways, here are some cute pictures that I got of them over the last years."

A few hours later, Josh was on his flight back to Canada, Nathalie, Chris, and Darren went out for dinner. Whenever they were in New York City, they would go to this one specific place at least once during their stay. Being in New York, and people knowing that they are in New York, made it rather hard to do something private, but for the first time in forever, they wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi's finding out about their relationship. Let them come and take pictures of them, it wouldn't matter anymore, not like when they were at the park last week.

"So, I was thinking." Darren began when they walk towards the restaurant. It was still warm in the city, so they could actually walk and not take a cab.

"It is never good when you are thinking." Chris jokingly said. After they had dropped Josh off at the airport, his mood had drastically increased. It seemed to Nathalie that he wasn't worried about being seen anymore.

"Hey, no bullying. Anyways, what if you two come with me tomorrow afternoon. It might be boring, but we could go to see Joker afterward." Darren suggested. Both Nathalie and Chris looked at him, questioning. "Or Downtown Abby." The older man added fast.

"Throw in dinner, and you have yourself a deal," Chris said and put his arm around his husband. Nathalie got behind them, smiling to herself. The situation wasn't perfect yet, but it was going in the right direction. One day they would not have to worry about the opinion of the public anymore, because it would be normal in Hollywood to not be straight. But this day was not today. Today was only the day, where her dads went out as a couple in public for the first time, and that was good enough.


End file.
